


A Very Pavel Christmas

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also answers the question of What Do You Get A Vulcan For Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I managed fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you squint you might see Kirk/Pike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: “My Babushka has been knitted things for new family members since she was twelve, Captain.” Pavel’s face lit up like a stellar nursery at the mention of his grandmother, “It is tradition,” he reiterated.Prompt was Crew as Family
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	A Very Pavel Christmas

Pavel went about setting the packages in the seats of the officers, each one a different size and shape. He ignored the looks he was getting from the Gamma Shift, the others would be there in any minute. 

His Babushka had been knitting for months and it had taken her boxes weeks to bounce from Starbase to ship to Starbase to finally reach them, making it with only hours to spare. 

He set the last of the packages in Sulu’s chair just as the rest of the crew stepped onto the bridge. Each member drawing up short as they were greeted by a bright colorfully wrapped package. Everyone picked their gift up and did the same thing; every package was turned over, then shook gently but the only thing heard from any oF the the packages was the sound of crinkling paper. 

Spock was the first to look at him, “Ensign, as this design appears to be of St. Petersburg Cathedral and do not appear to have a present, these are from you.”

“Da, Commander, my Babushka made them, it is a tradition in my family.”

Kirk looked to the young man, there were a lot of traditions around Earth for Christmas, each region had their own, and most families had their own in addition, “What tradition, Ensign?”

Chekov looked to his Captain, a small smile showing, “My Babushka has been knitted things for new family members since she was twelve, Captain.” Pavel’s face lit up like a stellar nursery at the mention of his grandmother, “It is tradition,” he reiterated. 

The bridge went silent under the weight of Chekov’s proclamation, until the chime for an incoming message came in, “It’s Admiral Pike, sir.”

“Put him on, Uhura,” Kirk smirked. He had a fair idea what the call might include, and while it wasn’t exactly regulation, Kirk really didn’t care. 

“Jim, hey is, ah, I see Ensign Chekov is on duty. I just wanted to say thank you,” Pike held up a long scarf made from what looked like a thread that shimmered a myriad of colors.

“I’m glad you like it sir. I will tell my Babushka.” Pavel’s face was red but his smile was still brilliant.

“You do that, have a merry Christmas all, and come back safe for Valentines,” and like that he was gone. 

The bridge was suddenly deafening with the sound of paper being torn open. Followed by so many gasps, ohs and awes Chekov didn’t really know where to look first. He felt the hug around his shoulders and patted Sulu’s hand where it laid on his shoulder. 

The squeal from Uhura drew his attention next. She held up the softest and sleekest looking gold toned sweater he’d seen.

Sulu already had his hands covered with gloves so well made they felt like a second skin. He was sure they were made from a type of metal thread. He was certain he could wear them during fencing and avoid getting hurt. 

The one that held the young navigator’s attention most was the Commander. He held a thin shirt, the exact color of his science shirt. He held the fabric as if it was a lost treasure finally found. 

“Ensign,” his voice as soft, but rough with emotions he refused to show, “this is Andorian silk.”

"Da, my Babushka said it is the best for making thermal wear. Even Russia does not have anything so wonderful,” which was high praise indeed from the wonderkin who thought everything Russian made was the first and best. 

Spock looked up to the young man, “Why?”

“You are my family. She has been working on this all year.”

The bridge was silent again, when Jim finally broke it, but his voice wasn’t as smooth as usual when he said, “Thank you Pavel. Thank you very much for including us in your family.”

Pavel smiled when he saw the same silken thread of the admiral’s scarf, draped around the Captain’s neck, “Of course, sir.” He kept the memory of the last time his babushka had made matching gifts for two people to himself. He would be sure to send her a comm in the morning and ask how his Aunts were doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this last night for the world to wake up to but I fell asleep.


End file.
